freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can't save the game
Hello! I got FreeCiv a few days ago and it ist a really addicting game. Everything works fine, but I can not save the game. I can't even click on the save button, it is grey. In the chat window comes this message when I try to save: /save: You are not allowed to use this command. I guess it has something to do with the server, because in the first window, before I start a game comes this: Failed to obtain the required access level to take control of the server. The server will now be shutdown. What can I do? I hope somebody here can help me. :That sounds quite bad. I've not heard of anything like this before. :Were you playing a single-player, local game (where the client automatically starts the server)? What version of Freeciv was this, running on what operating system? :You say you got a message "The server will now be shutdown". Were you nevertheless able to carry on and play the game? That sounds odd, if so. :-- JTN 20:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I played only single-player so far. I have version 2.2.4 and Windows 7. ::I was able to play the came with no problems (I played for hours ^^). I only cant not save a game. ::In the chat window comes at the beginning this all: Freeciv is free software and you are welcome to distribute copies of it under certain conditions; See the "Copying" item on the Help menu. Now ... Go give 'em hell! Starting server... Welcome to the Freeciv version 2.2.4 Server at port 5556. You are logged in as 'xxx' connected to xxx. Failed to obtain the required access level to take control of the server. The server will now be shutdown. New vote (number 1) by xxx: set topology 5 (needs 51% in favor). Vote 1 "set topology 5" is passed 1 to 0 with 0 abstentions and 0 who did not vote. Vote 1: xxx voted yes. (server prompt): 'set topology 5' Option: topology has been set to 5. /quit: You are not allowed to use this command. :::Definitely fishy! I've raised a bug on your behalf ( ); you might want to go and subscribe to it for further updates. :::Have you tried a more recent version (such as 2.2.7)? I can't think that anything we've fixed since 2.2.4 will fix this, but it's worth a try. :::In the meantime, you could try starting a server explicitly and connecting to it from the client. You can type "save" at the server prompt to save the game (and "cmdlevel admin" to give the client most privileges it should have). :::-- JTN 20:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::I installed the new version and now I installed the game as Administrator. That fixed the problem! Before I installed it not as Administrator and had problems to install it in the normal "Programs" section on the computer. ::::Anyway, thanks for your fast help! I really appreaciate that.